


August Rush - Part 2

by haldoor



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), NCIS, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Supernatural, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Banners, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 06:18:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've been working hard all month on getting the pics up at the August Rush Challenge at <span class="ljuser i-ljuser"></span><a href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/profile"><img class="i-ljuser-userhead"/></a><a class="i-ljuser-username" href="http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/"><b>1_million_words</b></a>, so I haven't been writing as much as I often do, but I managed five banners for the first two weeks of the challenge, and decided that I'd do another five that spoke to me for the second two weeks as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	August Rush - Part 2

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [5 x August Rush Banners](https://archiveofourown.org/works/932933) by [haldoor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haldoor/pseuds/haldoor). 



  
**Day 11 - NCIS**   


**Day 16 - Avengers**  


**Day 17 - Supernatural**  


**Day 19 - Hawaii 5-0**  


**Day 19 - Star Trek**  



End file.
